This Celluloid Dream
by Cheeruplilemokid
Summary: It's summer... and the heat can play tricks on your mind.


**This Celluloid Dream**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warning: Mild Femmeslash.

000

The spray of water was hot. Enticing. The way the mist filled the small bathroom. The way tendrils of steaming wetness coursed down her now slick body. She leaned her forehead against the foggy tiles of the shower walls. This pent up energy deep within her bones ached to be released. This pent up need devoured her. She wanted so badly just to…

She brushed the thought aside. Shaking her head so that droplets of water went about. She shouldn't be thinking such things. Those thoughts were what made her so… frustrated.

All summer she'd had to watch. Just watch from a distance. She couldn't even bring herself to hug the girl. Just observe. Watch the way that golden hair fell in her eyes. Watch the way that smile seemed to glow. Imagine how seductive those lips could look while curved into a dainty smirk. How her flame red hair would look dampened with hot water. How the younger girl's alluring figure would appear standing before her. Numerous droplets of saturated steam sliding down pale milky skin and…

The woman moaned. Merlin, she couldn't hold it in any longer. Her hand moved immediately to her mouth, stifling the sound. Her hand dropped further down, past her chin, fingers traveling slowly down her slender neck, then to her collarbone. She stopped abruptly and removed her hand. She scolded herself for what she was about to do.

Grabbing the soap she began to lather herself. Much good that did. She couldn't help but imagine slick hands roaming all over her body, making her so hot. And the heated steam just continued to taunt her. The brunette dropped the soap, her hands moving frantically to her aching breast, her back pushing up against the pale yellow shower tiles. She just had to. She had to. She wanted it so badly.

Swirling cinnamon eyes fluttered shut, fingers circled her nipples, pinching and flicking. Her hands cupped her breast squeezing roughly and making her gasp. But in her mind, these hands weren't her own. They weren't tanned writers hands, they were pale and soft and they felt oh so good. Her lips parted, breathing erratic. The vision of dampened red hair and small pink lips curling into a smirk made her shudder.

"Oh…" She groaned lightly.

As her nipples hardened, erect and still aching for more pleasure, the heat between her legs grew. Those wonderful pale hands traced agonizingly slow searing circles along her taunt stomach. Nimble fingers reached the wet need between her thighs and she groaned louder. The fingers teased. A slim digit ran along her opening leisurely. Her breathing hitched and a rich moan escaped her parted lips.

"Hermione?"

The hands ceased their earlier ministrations and the dark haired woman's eyes shot open. A small tap sounded against the bathroom door. Hermione panicked. Her voice squeaked slightly when she spoke. "Yes?"

"You okay in there?"

"Fine. Just fine."

000

Ginny could hear the sound of running water. See the thick steam that engulfed her. Smell the sweet scent of shampoo. Cinnamon apple. _Her _scent. Hermione's scent. Every breath she took drew her more over the edge with want. To think, Hermione was just behind that curtain. Hell, that was all she could think about. Hot water streaming down that perfectly tanned skin. Delicate hands running carelessly though silky wet hair and then against smooth skin.

A shiver coursed through her at the thought, at the all too real images her mind provided. The red head took a cautious step towards the shower. The sound of water came to an abrupt end and she froze. Ginny's heart began to pound. What would happen once Hermione saw her?

Hermione stepped out from behind the curtain. Completely naked. Ginny's jaw dropped at the luscious sight. She was like a goddess shrouded in mist. She was beautiful. Gorgeous. And Merlin did she look good enough to eat. Hermione seemed totally oblivious of her silent observer. When the brunette looked up to find a gapping Ginny Weasely, her smirk and arched eyebrow seemed anything but innocent. The younger girl stood, slightly stunned by her friend's behavior.

The brunette's slow strut towards her rendered Ginny's mind useless. All the younger girl could do was lick her lips. She was beyond want or yearning or even simple desire. This, this thing she was feeling… this was need. Deep seeded need that made her shudder in anticipation.

Hermione stopped her taunting walk, her body pressed up against Ginny who had somehow gotten trapped between Hermione and the bathroom wall. The red head bit her lip to stifle a moan. She could feel the brunette's tantalizingly warm skin against the thin fabric of her pajamas, fabric that was slowly being removed from her person.

"Did you want… to take a shower?" The older woman's voice was low, husky even. And it drove Ginny wild.

Warm, wet hands pressed flat against her stomach and moved up higher and higher until her nightshirt was discarded. Hermione giggled tauntingly, a lone finger trailing down Ginny's stomach, stopping before the band of her shorts and tracing small circles. The brunette's finger hooked into the waistband of Ginny's shorts, pulling her slowly towards the shower.

Hermione moved in close, moaning low into Ginny's ear. "Ginny."

The sound of running water flooded her senses. Ginny opened her eyes and groaned. A dream. A bloody dream. A sexual fantasy, that's all it was. The red head groaned again, frustration obvious as she smothered her face with a nearby pillow. The pillow muffled her bitter laugh. She pulled the soft object away from her face and sighed deeply. A few moments passed before she actually heard the shower running.

"Ginny… oh…"

The red head lay ramrod stiff. There was a small moan coming from the direction of the closed bathroom door. It couldn't be what she thought it was. Could it? Another rich moan came from behind the door. Ginny licked her lips, resisting the urge her cluttered mind offered. To still her racing thoughts and her growing desire she stood up abruptly. The chilled room cooled her hot skin instantly, she shivered. Ginny took a cautious step towards the bathroom door and pressed her ear to the thin barrier.

What she heard confirmed her previous suspicions as well as excited her. The muffled sounds made the blood rush to her face and then quickly travel to a lower region. It couldn't be. But it was. Hermione in the bathroom…

Shutting her eyes tightly and shaking the thoughts from her mind she knocked on the door and spoke timidly. "Hermione?"

"Yes?" The voice was slightly breathless.

Ginny blushed before speaking again. "You okay in there?"

"Fine. Just fine." The tone had changed from breathless to mildly disappointed.

The red head resisted the urge to just open up the door. She knew if she did she wouldn't be able to control herself. Visions of Hermione pressed up against the shower wall wet and breathless flooded her mind. The thought of how the older girl's soft skin would feel against her fingers, of how prettily flushed Hermione would look; it sent a shiver down her spine. Just knowing the brunette was behind that door. Just a bloody door. She licked her lips, building up enough courage to just turn the damned knob. She heard the rusty shower knobs turn and then the sound of water ceased.

Ginny steeled herself. Her intent the only clear thought in her desire-hazed mind. Her hand met the knob confidently and she turned it… Ginny stopped, looking at the knob curiously before the knowledge seeped in. The door was locked. She sighed dejectedly and went back to her bed.

000

It was hot. Scorching hot. And she was bored. She had long since finished reading her book. The serene landscape surrounding her was peaceful. Through the summer she had watched the boys horse around. Playing Quidditch and generally being boys. They were loud and always goaded her into joining them. She was thankful for the calm silence she'd stumbled upon. The brunette closed her eyes peacefully, leaning her head back against the trunk of the tree she was sitting beneath. Her thoughts floated back to Ginny. Hermione was unsure of if or what Ginny had heard while she was in the shower. She blushed furiously despite the fact that no one was around.

Unknown to Hermione the red head stood, watching. Her slim form concealed by the shade of a tree. Her blue eyes roved the older girl's body hungrily. The brunette wore a thin tank top that stuck to her like a second skin, showing off tempting curves. Her hip hugging cut offs exaggerated lusciously long caramel skin. The light dribble of sweat sliding down the brunette's slender neck did little to distill the taunting image. Neither did that pretty flush she sported.

Ginny took a long drag from her water bottle. If possible the heat made her blood boil even more. Hermione had that effect on her. Making her blood boil, making her melt. She was putty in the older girl's hands. The red head walked over to an unsuspecting Hermione. Her tall figure blocking the burning rays of the sun from the brunette.

Hermione drug the back of her hand slowly over her forehead. Her hand moved to the back of her neck, massaging the sore muscles before tugging at the front of her tight top. Trying to create some sort of breeze, something to make her shirt less sticky against her. She opened her hazel eyes and briefly thought about why the sun hadn't immediately blinded her before she realized that someone was standing in front of her. And that someone just happened to be an appealing Ginny Weasely. The brunette, for a split second, wished that it were this hot more often.

"Hey…" Ginny spoke softly.

Hermione smiled nervously. She was alone, with Ginny. A situation she had tried to avoid all summer. She offered a shy response. "Hi."

The red head sat beside Hermione, her thigh brushed the other woman's and she shivered. The silence was… awkward. Hermione couldn't think of anything other than what Ginny may have heard and Ginny could only think of how appealing Hermione looked at the moment. The younger girl licked her dry lips and took another swig from her water bottle.

"Water?" Ginny offered the brunette the bottle.

The hazel-eyed woman nodded. She took the proffered bottle, her hand lightly grazing Ginny's. The red head licked her lips again. She could literally feel her shape molding, she could feel herself dissolving, turning into silly putty just by a brush of skin.

The younger woman watched Hermione out of the corner of her eye. She watched as the brunette pressed the rim of the bottle to her parched lips. Saw how Hermione's perfect primrose lips became shiny and wet. How a small dribble of clear liquid slid down her chin. And she couldn't take it anymore. Ginny leaned over, her tongue darting out to lick the cool crystal droplet.

Hermione froze, slowly bringing the bottle away from her mouth. Hazel eyes met azure, shock evident. The younger girl's face remained mere inches from her own. And then she kissed her. Something barely there. A soft brush against her lips.

"Uh…"

"Oi! Gin! Mum needs your help in the kitchen!" A deep voice yelled from a distance.

Ginny's eyes broke contact with Hermione's and the red head frowned. What was 'Uh' supposed to mean? And why did Ron have to spoil everything? She got up from her spot next to the brunette and began to dust herself off. Ginny smirked, looking innocently taunting over her shoulder at Hermione. The younger woman ran off towards Ron's screaming voice. Leaving a slightly dazed and confused Hermione behind.

Hermione watched Ginny's form disappear and her brows furrowed in utter bewilderment. She rubbed the bridge of her nose, letting her hand travel languidly down her face. The brunette sat beneath the scarce shade of the tree, analyzing her thoughts, her desires and her confusion until the sun decided to ebb away, its berating heat dissipating for the day. Hermione stared off into the horizon, determined to ignore what had happened earlier. She brushed the event off as a trick of the mind. The heat had taken its toll on her, that was all.

"Just the heat…" She breathed convincingly.

The hazel eyed woman stood and walked towards the burrow. Once inside the house she slipped past the living room hoping to avoid Ginny as well as everyone else. Hermione didn't want to have to confront the issue. She didn't know what she'd do. And she was afraid. Afraid and confused.

Hermione walked into the dimly lit room she shared with the other girl. The sun was slowly sinking and the shades had been drawn. Small rays of diminishing light peaked through the curtains. She walked further into the room only to be pushed roughly up against a wall. Lips descended on her own. Crashing against her mouth and sending vibrations of heat throughout her whole body. Teeth nibbled softly at her lower lip and she moaned. A tongue slid across her teeth, into her waiting mouth and against her own wet tongue.

Her attacker pulled away. Hermione kept her eyes shut. Savoring the feeling of those soft lips against hers, the taste of that hot mouth. Her body tingled with anticipation and her mind craved for more. More of those lips on her.

Before she could respond, before she dared open her eyes, Hermione felt a body move closer to hers. A body pressed up against her, expelling wondrous heat and the sharp smell of shampoo soap and sweat. Sweet breath cascaded against her ear and she shivered.

Hermione shuddered and groaned. The brunette bit her lip opening her hazel eyes. She saw a tendril of flame red hair and a pale freckled shoulder. She felt Ginny's teeth nibbling softly at her earlobe. The red head's hands traveled slowly up her thigh... higher and higher until she could barely breath. Ginny's fingers taunted her burning flesh, soft and cool against her thigh. She traced languid circles, never stopping, never ending the treacherous teasing.

The red head laughed, her breath hitting the base of Hermione's neck. She could feel the knots in her stomach tightening. The blood rushing, flowing, pulsing deafly in her ears. Tingles spread along her shoulder. Her shoulder where Ginny's lips trailed soft kisses. Where Ginny's teeth were scraping lightly. And then Ginny's mouth was on hers again. Hot and inviting. She closed her eyes, relishing in the soft plush mouth against her own.

In the next moment, the heat and the lips were gone. Along with the red head's warm body. Hermione licked her lips, in a daze. Was that real? Was it all just a figment of her imagination? She took deep shallow breaths.

000

Author's Note:

Another blurb I just need to get out. Don't expect more.


End file.
